A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T
A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T (also known as; 錬金術師) is a apop group under Hello! Project Fantasy, as their first boy group, currently all the members were under the trainee program Fantasy Kenshuusei. Their highest selling single is OUR SONG / HOPEFULL BOYS / Senotakai Tatte 9-ri no Dansei with 10,683,782 copies sold, and their lowest selling single is Red Light with 18,632 copies sold. Members History 2011-2012 On April 1, 2011 the group was announced with 9 members from the newly formed trainee program for Hello! Project Fantasy. On April 7th, they will announce the member colors and the lead of the group along with their 1st indie single. On April 13th, it was announced that they would be making back to back shows, one will be an anime, the other will be their time as a rookie group. To celebrate their 1st indie single, all the members dyed there hair auburn. On May 29th, it was revealed that they will be having their major debut. 2013-2014 In June the members to decided reinvent them selves and changed all their member colors, and gave them all sub-colors. It was also said every 3 years or so they would change their member colors again until they have reached their 30th single. On January 1st, 2014, they officially graduated from Fantasy Kenshuusei, but to thank the program they occasionally appear in events with them. All throughout 2014 all the members were given individual activities. From January 12th, 2014 to December 12th, 2014, they were in their own web-drama titled Ongaku Spell 2015 On January 1st, 2015 it was announced that in the same of that year they members will all be doing other tings until their next single in November, some will be releasing singles and so on. On April 8th, they were confirmed to be staring in a musical theatre production titled Alchemy Horror, were it will featre all the members and 2 trainee's from Pro Fantasy Project and former Ka-wa-ii! member Mahiro Rima, and Hello!Project DIVAS. member Esumi Sofia. On July 1st, it was revealed that the main A-side of their November single, Shunkan Bijin ~Steampunk Ship Going Forward~ will be the alternate opening to the anime ONE PIECE. The other opening would be from GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE, with their single HARD KNOCK DAYS. On August 27th, it was announced that sometime in the Fall of this year A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T will be having an offical Korean debut. On September 21st, it was announced that A.L.C.H.E.MI.S.T changed the name of their fan club to "Think +". They said they chose this name due tot he fact they want to bring positive thoughts to their fans with their performances and as well as the fact that all the members blood types are all positive. On October 1st, they announced they would be holding a fanclub meeting in Seoul South Korea on October 10th, it is titled Me to You + Think+, it will also have a few songs that will be preformed. 2016 On February 15, Jung Hansol was placed in a temporary hiatus to do his mandatory military service back in South Korea, Choi Junghee also went into early mandatory service as well, they will come back to join the group on January 13, 2018. They will appear in the groups 19th single. Hirose Ken said that same day that the group will continue to release singles, but with Hansol and Junghee as only in the chorus for now until they come back. On March 21, it was announced that A.L.C.H.E.MI.S.T and Ka-wa-ii! will be doing a joint tour together titled LADY MASK! Concert Tour Haru 2016 ~Season 1~ to help promote the joint drama they have together titled Aishite, Suki! LADYMASK!. 2018 On January 18, Jung Hansol and Choi Junghee came back after being on a military leave for almost two years, bring back the group number to 9 again. On February 15, several news outlets revealed that the group is currently going through contract renewals due to the groups contract ending after seven years on April 1, 2018. Hello! Project Fantasy has not confirmed this though. On February 17, it was confirmed that all 9 members are in the talks for contract renewals, and as such have all put a stop to any promotions that they are currently doing while they figure out what to do from now. More information will be revealed on April 1, which is the groups seventh anniversary since debut. On March 2, the company confirmed that four out of nine members have renewed their contracts. They are currently working on agreements with the other five members. On April 1, it was announced that all nine members have renewed their contracts. It was also announced that each memer will be taking on a more intensive leader-ship role within Hello! Project Fantasy. Jung Hansol also posted that the group will take longer to release singles as they work on other projects. Miguel Staples also announced that he will be leading a new group while also being a member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T, the group will debut on April 4, 2018. On May 13, Jung Hanso announced their first and last single for 2018 as well as the album that will go with it. 2020 On January 20, it was announced that Sasaki Yuya would be going on hiatus after the release of their album and single in April of this year. The reason for his hiatus is that Sasaki would be getting married in August of this year with his girlfriend of 3 years. His girlfriend is someone that he met during his time in university. It is not confirmed as of now, but rumours are that his girlfriend and him are expecting a child at the end of this year. Criticism 2011 When they first debuted, the group received a lot of non favorable comments saying how easy it was for them to debut as they were only trainees for 10 days before being announced as a group. And as well due to the fact that Hansol, Tao, Junghee, Chan and Miguel all couldn't speak that much in Japanese at the time. As well as the age gap from Miguel (who was 13 at the time) to Hansol (who at the time turned 20). Because of this Hello! Project Fantasy released statements from all nine members about how they feel. *Hansol: I'm the oldest right? So it's my job to take care of the younger ones like they are my siblings. It's not only my job to be the groups leader, but also to help my teammates improve with every practice and make us more known. So please, support us on our road to debut, we'll work hard to stand on stage with our Seniors one day. *Ken: It makes me sad to hear about all people against out debut. But this only makes me want to preform on stage more, so we'll show you all how hard we worked as a 9-nin group from here on out! *Yuya: Hearing such things hurts me, our non-Japanese members are working twice as hard as the Japanese members. That in itself should show you how they along with us want to debut as well, so please don't be mad at us. *Tao: I've known one thing since I was born, to make people look up to me. That is what I'm doing today, every time I practice and stand on a stage with my other members, no my other brothers I see the change I am making, in all the people I see to in front of everyday, I want to continue that's o please support us. *Junghee: It's hard being an Idol, but that doesn't make me want to quit, it makes me want to try harder, to show everyone my dreams and my accomplishments with my family. So we'll keep going as a group for 100 Years! *Takashi: I'm not talented in dancing like Ken and Miguel, or a good singer like Yuya, or a rapper like Hansol and Junghee, but that is what makes me stand out in a good way. It makes me want to be better, so please, please support us in what we are doing. *Chan: I've seen the hard life Idols have, sleepless nights, barely any food to eat. But that makes me more determined to change all of that. I want to strive for more, I want us 9 members to be loved by all. *Akari: When I see our fans on stage it makes me happy to see so many people supporting us. I makes me want to try harder to not disappoint them and make them proud for being our fans, so please keep being our fans! *Miguel: I'm the youngest at 13, because of that I am not allowed to do a lot of things with the other members. My practice time if cut short due to this, but what I can't do, I make up for it the next day. Every time something happens I try harder not wanting to lose. I want our fans to see our hard work, so please continue to support us and love us! We wont dissapoint 2013 On January 2013 the group was speculated of buying their own copies of their singles and albums and were banned from all music shows until the conflict was resolved. Later in April of 2013 it was proven that they did not do such a thing. Works Music Programs= *-''Note: This will only feature music programs where they are regulars on'' #2011- J-Melo #2011- M! Countdown - Korea Only #2011- Music Bank - Korea Only #2012- Show Champion - Korea Only #2012- Inkigayo - Korea Only #2013- Show! Music Core - Korea Only #2014- The Show - Korea Only #2014-2015 The Girls Live |-|Reality TV Programs= *2011-2012 Alchemy Rookie Days *2011- Boys Journey *2013 Weekly Idol - Korea Only *2013- A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T. Love! *2014 Weekly Idol - Korea Only *2015 Running Man - Korea Only |-|Internet Programs= *2011- ALCHEMIST Channel **2013- Behind Stage with A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T **2014- Gaming with A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T **2015- Eat with A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T *2012- Fantasy Project Station *2013- Hello! Project Station *2015- GREEN ROOM |-|Dramas= #- 2011.09.10 Long Travel Story #- 2014.12.12 Ongaku Spell Web-Drama #- 2015.07.01 Alchemy Horror |-|Magazine= *2011.04.09 Little Bambino *2012.12.12 BOMB *2012.12.14 CD Journal *2013.10.17 Friday *2014.04.21 BOMB |-|Endorsements= #2011- 7-Eleven #2012- Adidas #2012- Mc Donalds #2013- Samsung #2013- Coca-Cola #2013- Go-Go Tea #2013- Pepsi #2013- Kentucky Fried Chicken #2014- Pizza Hut #2014- Nissin Instant Noodles #2014- Mt. Rainier Iced Coffee #2014- Yahama #2014- Honda #2015- Subaru #2015- GAP #2015- Forever 21 #2015- H&M #2015- Gongcha Bubble Tea Discography Studio Albums #2012.09.12 Children to Adults #2013.12.01 Midsummers Night #2014.05.30 Unwavering Loyalty #2015.12.13 Hero Hour #2016.03.13 Tall Tale Dreams -Goodnight Sleep- #2017.06.06 Sweet Dreams #2018.08.27 Yell for Me #2019.07.03 Sound of Love #2020.05.04 Tamashi -Soul- Mini Albums #2011.08.29 Jewelry #2012.05.21 Tokyo Highway #2013.03.13 Coastal Route #2014.07.12 Tokyo Dome Special #2014.12.25 Christmas Music Box #2015.02.02 My Days with U #2015.11.07 ASIA WAVE SPECIAL BOX #2016.08.03 Sea Baby #2017.11.20 Winter Story #2019.02.05 Ice Scream Best Albums #2013.06.01 The Best of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T Grand A-Sides Vol 1. #2014.10.02 The Best of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T Grand B-Sides Vol 1. #2016.07.03 The best of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T COMPLETE! Vol 1. Indies Singles #2011.05.08 Lost & Loved / Otoko DVD single Major Singles Center Count Not counting their indie singles as no real center was given at that point * Jung Hansol has centered 4 singles out of 29 singles. * Hirose Ken has centered 7 singles out of 29 singles. * Sasaki Yuya has centered 14 singles out of 29 singles. * Bo Xi Tao has centered 5 singles out of 29 singles. * Choi Junghee has centered 4 singles out of 29 singles. * Suzuki Takashi has centered 4 singles out of 29 singles. * Zhang Xi Chan has centered 4 singles out of 29 singles. * Wada Akari has centered 5 singles out of 29 singles. * Miguel Staples has centered 9 singles out of 29 singles. Orignal Songs *''Note: All the songs were performed in their Show'' *''Songs in BOLd have music videos'' *2011 Emotion + *2012 Fairy Tale Dream *2013 Destruction Construction *2014 Error *2015 XYZ + U and Me *2015 Paradise *2015 Hikari Soshite Kurai no Uta Concerts Tours #2012.01.31-2012.04.26 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T 1st Tour -Witch's Brew- #2012.09.01-2013.02.12 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T 2nd Tour -GEM RUN- #2013.10.01-2014.02.26 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T 3rd Tour -Professional Meeting- #2014.08.23-2015.01.31 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T 4th Tour -Gem Thief- #2015.09.24-2016.02.15 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T 5th Tour -Angels Only- Mini Tours #2011.10.01-2011.12.01 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T 1st Mini Tour -Tokyo Run- #2012.07.12-2012.08.12 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T 2nd Mini Tour -GEMS- #2013.04.23-2013.05.01 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T 3rd Mini Tour -Club Meeting- #2014.05.02-2014.06.02 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T 4th Mini Tour -2nd Club Meeting- #2015.03.18-2015.04.18 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T 5th Mini Tour -3rd Club Meeting- One Time Concerts #2014.07.12 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T at TOKYO DOME 2014 -Gem Special- #2015.12.13 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T at TOKYO DOME 2015 -Hero Hour- #2016.07.16 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T at TOKYO DOME 2016 -7th Heaven- Over Seas Conerts #2014.10.02 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T at STAPLES CENTER -Special Day- In Toronto, Canada #2015.10.02 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T at STAPLES CENTER -Birthday Bash- In Toronto, Canada #2015.11.07 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T at SEOUL ARTS CENTER Part 1 -1st Wave- In Seoul, South Korea #2015.11.14 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T at SEOUL ARTS CENTER Part 2 -2nd Wave- In Seoul, South Korea #2015.11.28 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T at NATIONAL CENTRE FOR THE PREFORMING ARTS Part 3 -3rd Wave- In Beijing, China Korean Music Albums= ;Mini Albums: #2015.09.29 Composure On Fire |-|Singles= #2015.09.29 I NEED YOU #2015.12.01 Firefly / War of Hormones Alchemy Rookie Days On the first episode, it was revealed that after joining Fantasy Kenshuusei, they were evaluated on their skills as idols, and were asked to preform either a dance or a song. *Hansol: Preformed a song by B.A.P, the song was named WARRIOR. *Ken: Danced a medley to ANGERME songs. *Yuya: Sang a song in Japanese *Tao: Danced Ballet. *Junghee: Rapped in both Korean and Japanese. *Takashi: Preformed a self made song titled Lost & Loved. *Chen: Danced Contemporary to the rhythm of a 6 beat song. *Akari: Sang a self composed song named Rainy Day *Miguel: Preformed a self-made Hip Hop dance, then a contemporary dance to the rhythm of AS FOR ONE DAY. It was also revealed that all the members (minus Miguel) were scouted, in the second half of the 1st episode it was revealed that they practice 12 hours a day with an 1 hour break for lunch. Trivia *All the members were in the trainee program for 10 days before becoming members of this unit. *They are the first Hello! Project Fantasy Group to debut in Korea. *Hirose Ken, is the older brother of Genki Girls Club! member Hirose Hikaru, and Queen of Hearts member Hirose Shino. *They plan to debut in Korea and China as well one day. *Miguel is the only member to fluently speak English. *The tallest member is Choi Junghee and Bo Xi Tao both standing at 6"1, while the smallest member is Sasaki Yuya standing at 5"4. **Beforehand Miguel was the shortest member at 5"0, but he had a growth spurt during the course of 2013 to 2014, and is now at 5"7. *They all hope to become well known in Japan. *All the members had some sort of training before becoming Fantasy Kenshuusei. Sasaki Yuya, Hirose Ken, and Suzuki Takashi were all child models. Members Bo Xi Tao and Jung Hansol were child actors, but stopped acting when they were in their early teens. Choi Junghee was part of an underground rap group before moving to Japan to become a trainee. Zhang Xi Chan was part of S.M Entertainment before leaving the company. And Miguel was part of his school's theatre productions, and was part of his school's glee club. *All the members said when they first met as Fantasy Kenshuusei, they did not like each other, but got along after awhile. *The members dispite having official member colors, they sometimes use other member colors as well. (Their "Sub-Colors" are not named after gems though). *Dispite having a major debuted in 2011, they didn't graduate from Fantasy Kenshuusei until 2014, the members stated they didn't feel right with leaving only 6 people in the program and stayed their until it was decided more people would join the program. *They are fans of the boy group EXILE, and its sub-groups. They often preform their songs during concerts, and upload covers of their songs as well. EXILE has even recognized their talents and offered to let them in EXILE and its sub groups when they leave Hello! Project Fantasy. *They are known by the public as acting idols, as most of their MV's have a story line to it, and all the drama's most of the members play in. *It was revealed in 2013, that A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T was originally going to debut with only 3 people, but it is unknown why it didn't happen. *All the members live in a 4 bedroom dorm, it was said that their is 2 bathrooms, when they first debuted all the members split the rooms by oldest to youngest. The 4th room is for the managers if they stay over for the night **2011-2014: 1st Dorm ***'Oldest Members Room': Jung Hansol, Hirose Ken, Sasaki Yuya ***'Middle Members Room': Bo Xi Tao, Choi Junghee, Suzuki Takashi ***'Youngest Members Room': Zhang Xi Chan, Wada Akari, Miguel Staples **2015-Present: 2nd Dorm ***'1st Room': Sasaki Yuya, Choi Junghee, Zhang Xi Chan ***'2nd Room': Hirose Ken, Bo Xi Tao, Wada Akari ***'3rd Room': Jung Hansol, Suzuki Takashi, Miguel Staples *Miguel is the only member to have solo lines in every single. *It was said that when the members were to graduate altogether, 9 new boys will join to keep the group active. *All the members are responsible for as certain part in their songs and group as a whole. Some of these are: **Hansol: Composer, Lyricist, **Ken: Composer, Choreographer, **Yuya: Composer **Tao: Lyricist **Junghee: Composer, Set Designer **Takashi: Lyricist **Chan: Composer **Akari: Set Planer, Composer **Miguel: Music Video Director Awards and Nominations Links Category:Boy Groups Category:9 member line up Category:Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:Hello! Project Fantasy Category:1st generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:2011 Debuts